The proposed aims of this exploratory pilot project are: 1) to determine if biological markers of beta cell function predict whether or not Type 2 diabetes will be resolved after gastric bypass surgery, and 2) to determine if glucose metabolism normalizes almost immediately after surgery (i.e., by discharge).